1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands-free device for a mobile phone, more particularly, to a hands-free device with replaceable adapters for connection with the interface of a mobile phone whereby mobile phones whose interfaces are different can operate with the hands-free device by simply selecting proper adapters.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with the traditional telephone or the pager, the mobile phone is doubtless one of the favorite communication tools because of its portability and convenience. Generally, a person at any place is able to talk to others via a mobile phone. It is very common for a person to use a mobile phone when driving a car. However, the use of a mobile phone when driving is considered to be unsafe. Therefore, various kinds of hands-free devices have been developed for mobile phones to avoid this problem. FIG. 4 shows a conventional hands-free device 90 which has a connector 91 thereon and a voice jack 92 therein. To enable hands-free use of a mobile, the hands-free device 90 is plugged into an interface socket at the bottom of a mobile phone with the connector 91, and an external speaker and microphone device (not shown) is plugged into the jack 92.
Since the interface sockets of mobile phones manufactured by different telephone venders are not the same, the hands-free device manufacturers have to produce different hands-free devices for use with different mobile phones, which may increase the cost of the hands-free device. On the other hand, users may have to purchase different hands-free devices to use with different mobile phones, which results in waste and inconvenience in the use of the hands-free devices. Therefore, there is a need for the above hands-free device to be improved.